


Розовый кролик для Сэмми-Джо

by TsissiBlack, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Genderswitch, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Броку сделали предложение, от которого он не мог отказаться.





	Розовый кролик для Сэмми-Джо

Брок перестал вздрагивать от бесшумного появления Зимнего за спиной почти сразу, как того разыскал Роджерс, реабилитировал и притащил в остатки ЩИТа с недвусмысленным требованием любить и жаловать.

Зимний в роли Барнса оказался парнем простым и веселым. Иногда слишком. Но на профессионализм это почти не влияло. Почти, потому что Роджерс всегда был в приоритете. Барнс трясся над ним, как курица над единственным яйцом, и это было бы смешно, если бы эта «курица» не отворачивала головы всем тем, кто посмел на Роджерса хотя бы замахнуться. Надо ли говорить, что большая часть террористов и сумасшедших разных мастей попросту не доживали до справедливого суда?

— Ты мне должен, командир, — не размениваясь на долгие расшаркивания, в самое ухо произнес Барнс.

— За что? — спросил Брок, хотя, конечно, мог припомнить с десяток случаев, когда защиты Солдата хватало и на него тоже. И тогда, в Гидре, и сейчас. При том, что ни тогда, ни сейчас это не входило в круг его приоритетов. 

— Перечислить по пунктам?

Брок хмыкнул, сполоснул зубную щетку и встретился с ним глазами в зеркале. Привычка подкарауливать его в самые неподходящие моменты была фишкой Барнса. Броку иногда казалось, что так тот мстит за периоды условной беспомощности в бытность свою Солдатом. Брок тогда, правда, обходился с ним предельно аккуратно, почти нежно, ничего лишнего не позволял ни себе, ни остальным. Наверное, именно поэтому он был до сих пор жив.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он наконец, потому что Барнса все же иногда замыкало. Особенно, если дело касалось Роджерса.

— Попросить, — усмехнувшись, Барнс выделил слово интонацией, — о небольшой услуге. Ничего криминального, тебе, может, даже понравится.

Броку уже не нравилась услуга, о которой нужно было «просить» в час ночи в давным-давно опустевшей душевой базы, но он оставил сомнения при себе.

— Что за услуга? Убить кого-то? Выкрасть ребенка президента? Купить Роджерсу подарок на день рождения?

Барнс усмехнулся одними губами и перекатил зубочистку из одного уголка пухлого рта в другой.

— С этим всем я и сам справлюсь. Нужно выгулять одну милую даму. И проследить, чтобы она никуда не вляпалась. Защитить.

— Сам-то чего? — Броку была присуща подозрительность, а потому он не спешил радоваться. Мало ли, что за дама, может, шпионка вроде Романовой, за которой охотятся половина разведок мира.

— Меня завтра с утра дергают в очередную жопу мира. Стив в командировке, а дамочка — его внучатая племянница из Норвегии, которую он оставил на меня. Она у нас гостит. Я развлекал, как мог, но у чертовой бабы чисто стивова манера вляпываться в дерьмо. Не могу уехать и оставить ее без присмотра.

— Надолго? — Брок ничего не имел против дамочек, особенно симпатичных, а разгребать неприятности за столько лет стало уже делом привычным.

— На сутки, максимум полтора.

— Она хоть симпатичная?

— Заступаешь завтра в восемь утра, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Найду на ней хоть одну царапину, или она на тебя пожалуется… — не договорив, он исчез так же быстро, как появился.

Выругавшись, Брок кое-как вытер влажные волосы и пошел одеваться. Лучше бы дамочке действительно быть тихой и симпатичной. Согласиться сходить выпить кофе и слушать его с открытым ртом. Потому что ебал Брок в свой выходной какие-либо неприятности.

На краешке сознания царапнула мысль о ебле, но, вспомнив, что завтрашняя подопечная — племянница Кэпа, Брок тут же ощутил, как угасают в нем надежда и энтузиазм. То, что принадлежало Роджерсу, трогать было опасно. Об этом знали все на примере того же Барнса.

— Кафе, кино, ресторан и баиньки, — сказал своему отражению Брок. — Дамочка в свою постельку, а ты на диван.

Отражение выглядело слегка помятым, да и ушибленное плечо еще болело, но чтобы он не справился с какой-то дамочкой, пусть и родственницей Роджерса? Сутки каторги, и это Зимний будет ему должен.

***

Дверь открыла самая охуенная блондинка, какую Броку приходилось видеть, а повидал он в своей жизни немало баб разной степени привлекательности. Но эта была на всю сотню по десятибалльной шкале. Крутобедрая, с тонкой талией и обалденными сиськами, пухлогубая и синеглазая. Ей вряд ли можно было дать больше тридцати, и от неожиданности Брок на несколько мгновений даже утратил дар речи. Стоял, как дурак, на пороге дома Кэпа и пялился на его… кажется, Барнс назвал ее внучатой племянницей?

— Сэмми-Джо, — произнесла блондинка неожиданно низким голосом, от которого у Брока остатки крови устремились в пах. Ну, те остатки, которые еще оставались в мозгу при виде этих сисек, обтянутых тонкой футболкой с логотипом ЩИТа.

— Рамлоу. Брок то есть.

— Баки говорил о вас, — она смерила его насмешливым взглядом и приподняла бровь. — Это мне? — она указала взглядом на пакет с пирожными и небольшой букетик фиалок, которые Брок бестолково мял в руках.

— Да, — Брок отчаянно пытался начать соображать, но выходило у него откровенно плохо. — Вам. Тебе.

— Заходите. Кофе будете? — блондинка шире открыла дверь и двинулась в сторону кухни, явив взгляду Брока самую потрясающую жопу всех времен и народов. Жопа наводила на мысль, что легко не будет. 

Брок встряхнулся, переступил порог и закрыл за собой дверь, все время повторяя, что эта Сэмми-Джо — родственница Кэпа. Которую ну никак нельзя завалить прямо на полу. Да и кто сказал, что она вообще заинтересована? Что ж, Барнс не зря предупредил его о том, что лучше девочку не обижать. Ни одним из тех способов, что невольно приходили в голову при виде во всех смыслах выдающихся форм.

— Буду, — наконец, ответил он, доставая блюдо и выкладывая на него пирожные. На хорошеньком личике Сэмми-Джо проступило удивление.

— А вы, я смотрю, хорошо тут ориентируетесь, — нейтрально заметила она, когда Брок снял куртку и уселся на высокий стул в ожидании кофе.

— Мы с твоим дорогим дядюшкой Баки — сослуживцы. Я бывал в этом доме, и не раз.

То, что обычно это бывало в отсутствие Кэпа, и один из них, чаще «дядюшка Баки», имел при этом несколько лишних дырок в теле, он упоминать не стал.

— Вот как, — со странной интонацией произнесла эта красотка и с прищуром оглядела его с ног до головы. — Что ж. «Дядюшка Баки» сказал, что ты меня выгуляешь. Какие у нас планы?

Брок, глядя на ее обтянутые джинсой бедра, чувствовал, что у него в голове пусто, как в вакууме. Вернее, кое-какие мысли там, конечно, были, но вряд ли их можно было считать удачными планами на день. Не с Кэпом в роли строгого дядюшки.

— Кафе, кино — для начала, а там по ходу дела разберемся, — с трудом заставляя себя смотреть Сэмми-Джо в глаза, а не ниже, ответил Брок. — Ты уже бывала в Нью-Йорке?

— Я здесь родилась, — она улыбнулась и поставила перед ним чашку крепкого черного кофе. — Но уехала еще подростком.

— Могу поспорить, Роджерс с Барнсом почти ничего тебе не показали.

Сэмми-Джо странно улыбнулась.

— Надеюсь, ты исправишь это досадное упущение. Переоденусь и идем.

Она прошла мимо, щекотно задев руку кончиками длинных волос, и от этого прикосновения у Брока отключилась та часть мозга, что еще функционировала, после того, как богатое воображение подкинуло иллюстрации к «переоденусь».

Когда она снова спустилась вниз, одетая в те же джинсы, свитер с неглубоким аккуратным вырезом и туфли на плоской подошве, и взяла его под руку, Брок почти забыл, чья она родственница.

В машине Сэмми-Джо сразу настроила ретро-радиостанцию и, улыбнувшись, пожала плечами в ответ на насмешливый взгляд. Она чувствовала себя с ним свободно, будто привыкла к мужской компании и к мысли, что справится с любой возникшей ситуацией.

А, возможно, так и было. В конце концов, Брок ничего не знал ни о Сэмми-Джо, ни о ее привычках и круге общения.

— Поедем в одну небольшую кофейню, там вкусная выпечка. Или ты на диете?

Сэмми-Джо очень мило вздернула брови, будто слышала слово «диета» впервые, но потом, словно одумавшись, улыбнулась:

— Нет. У меня хороший обмен веществ. Думаю, несколько пирожных мне не повредят. И где ты взял фиалки?

— Фиалки? — переспросил Брок, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дороге, а не на том, какое охуитительски красивое у Сэмми-Джо… все.

— Цветы. Голубые такие.

Брок вспомнил крошечный букетик, который почти бездумно прихватил из корзинки в кондитерской, когда покупал пирожные. Цветы были свежими и почему-то показались ему вполне уместным дополнением к привычке ходить «не с пустыми руками» в гости к дамам. Привычке, много раз окупавшей себя всякими бонусами в виде секса или просто приятно проведенного вечера.

«Не в этот раз», — напомнил себе Брок и понял, что так и не ответил.

— Они показались мне… милыми, — наконец, сказал он, надеясь, что улыбка, которая сама полезла на лицо, не слишком напоминает оскал.

— Милыми, — повторила Сэмми-Джо со странной интонацией и снова улыбнулась. — Баки говорил, ты командир ударной группы?

— Да. Только давай не будем об этом дерь… о работе? Во всяком случае, о моей. Скажи лучше, какой фильм смотрела последним?

Сэмми-Джо задумалась на мгновение, а потом ответила:

— Мы с Баки вчера пересматривали «Трамвай «Желание». Старый фильм.

— Странно, что без Кэпа, — хмыкнул Брок.

— Стив в…

— Знаю, не напрягайся. Просто мне казалось, Барнс сам по себе давно увлекся бы современными блокбастерами. А любовь к черно-белому мелодраматичному старью у него от Роджерса.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы… — начала Сэмми-Джо, хмурясь, и Брок прикусил язык.

— Прости, милая. Я тоже ничего не имею против. Просто наблюдение.

Сэмми-Джо послала ему скептический взгляд и снова уставилась в окно, будто задумавшись. Брок мысленно дал себе подзатыльник и решил тем, касающихся непосредственно Барнса и Кэпа, не поднимать.

За кофе все немного наладилось, Брок говорил о какой-то ерунде, погоде, расспрашивал Сэмми-Джо о работе и жизни в Норвегии, любовался тем, как она склоняет голову к плечу, отчего ее волосы, заплетенные в свободную косу, переливаются в солнечных лучах.

Он никогда не был ни особым романтиком, ни болтуном, да и вот так, без совершенно определенной цели, не говорил с женщинами уже давно. Все его контакты с противоположным полом были либо рабочими, либо личными в том самом грубом, почти животном плане, который не включал в себя разговоры.

С девчонкой Кэпа было легко. Она будто тоже решила не касаться рабочих тем и всего, связанного с ее знаменитыми родственниками, и Брок не заметил, как через полчаса с интересом слушал какую-то чушь об искусстве, о характерах «Острова сокровищ» и, почему-то, о Питере Пэне. Потом Сэм, продолжая говорить о чем-то (Брок видел только движения ее губ и рук, едва заметные веснушки на скулах и лучики в уголках синих глаз), быстро набросала его портрет на куске белого картона, служившего подставкой под большую коробку пирожных, заказанных ими с собой. («Баки любит сладкое. Ты не представляешь, сколько он может съесть, так что я возьму и ему, отличные пирожные, спасибо»).

Небольшой портрет, на взгляд Брока, вышел не вполне правдоподобным: совсем не этого человека он видел в зеркале по утрам. У того не могло быть такой улыбки. Что ж, Сэмми-Джо ему польстила. Хороша девочка. Добрая.

— Куда теперь? — спросила она, немного недовольно проводив взглядом официантку с книжкой счета, в которую Брок не дал ей даже заглянуть.

— Как насчет кино? Не «Трамвай», конечно, но, думаю…

— А давай в зоопарк? — вдруг предложила Сэмми-Джо. — Сто лет не была в зоопарке.

Брок чуть удивился, конечно, но спорить не стал. Не тогда, когда самая красивая девочка, которую он когда-либо видел, закусив пухлую губку, ждала его решения, будто от этого что-то зависело.

— Конечно, поехали. Я вообще там не был. Мне зверья на службе хватает.

Брок не заметил, как пролетело время. Мозг попытался сбросить какой-то совершенно нехарактерный для него коллапс и розовый туман, когда брал в руки бутафорский пистолет в тире, но Сэм (она разрешила звать себя так) улыбнулась и изогнула бровь, будто брала его на «слабо», и он снова повелся, как пацан. Десять из десяти, почти не целясь, и вот он уже вручает залихватски свистнувшей девчонке мерзкого розового кролика — свой выигрыш.

Потом они заглянули в бар, и там Сэм резко, в истинно кэповской манере попросила кого-то заткнуться и оставить в покое какую-то полупьяную девицу, после чего Броку пришлось улаживать конфликт парой пиздюлей и несколькими банкнотами за разбитые о чужие головы бутылки.

Сэм тоже лезла в драку, поэтому пришлось унести ее из бара, перекинув через плечо, отчего она ругалась длинными приличными предложениями и чувствительно колотила его кулачками по спине.

— Прости, — улыбнулась она, отдышавшись на свежем воздухе. — Не думала, что от двух бутылок пива меня так развезет, — она сдула со лба выбившуюся из растрепанной косы прядку и спохватилась: — Мой заяц!

— Сэм…

— Надо вернуться. Мы оставили его в баре. Или ты трусишь?

Броку казалось идиотизмом снова соваться в потревоженное осиное гнездо, но по тому, как Сэм сложила тонкие руки под аппетитной грудью, он понял, что та пойдет туда сама.

— Я схожу, а ты будешь тут, — приказал он. — И держи рот на замке, милая, хорошо?

Броку не хотелось оставлять ее посреди темной улицы одну, но до машины было несколько кварталов, а брать ее с собой в бар — верх глупости.

— Я пойду с тобой, — заявила Сэм.

— Или ты остаешься тут, или заяц остается в баре.

— Я к нему привыкла, — она снова сдула с глаз прядку и прислонилась к стене. — Хорошо, я подожду. Ладно, командир. Сейчас от меня вреда больше, чем пользы.

Брок осмотрел переулок на предмет подозрительных личностей и, закурив, снова пошел к бару.

Заяц (или кролик?) оказался там, где они его оставили. Раздав еще пару зуботычин и получив пару царапин «розочкой», Брок выбрался обратно и выматерился, заглянув в переулок, где оставил Сэм.

— Какая крошка, а? — похабно тянул один голос. — Почем минетик?

— Такую королеву бы раком поставить, — пьяно хмыкнул второй, и Брок уже приготовился сломать пару ненужных идиотам костей, как послышалась характерная возня и звуки ударов.

К тому времени, как он оказался рядом, Сэм дула на ушибленный кулак, а парочка пьяных гоблинов извивалась у ее пыльных туфелек.

— Бежим, — не давая опомниться, она схватила Брока за руку и потащила на более освещенную улицу.

Они действительно побежали, Брок чувствовал себя дураком, несясь в полутьме не самого благополучного района с розовым зайцем в одной руке и дамской сумочкой, всученной ему Сэм, в другой.

— Сюда, — эта сумасшедшая дернула его за рукав куртки, и они оказались в каком-то другом переулке. Сэм перевела дух и, глядя на него возбужденно блестевшими глазами, прислонилась к кирпичной стене спиной и расхохоталась. «Барнс меня убьет», — успел подумать Брок, прежде чем она дернула его на себя, обхватила за шею и поцеловала. 

Брок честно пытался как-то этого избежать, уговаривая себя, что это просто пиво и адреналин, ударившие в голову, но кто хоть раз пробовал отказать красивой женщине, на которую запал, как двадцатилетний идиот, тот поймет, почему у него ничего не вышло.

— Колючий, — рассмеялась Сэм, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. — Мне нравится.

— Послушай, — попытался Брок, но она снова коснулась его губ своими, не закрывая глаз, темных, каких-то мистически диких в этой полутьме, так что вскоре у него в голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Бросив многострадального зайца и сумочку, он обнял ее — такую тонкую, гибкую, горячую — и мысленно послал и Кэпа, и Барнса. В конце концов, Барнсу он обещал, что драгоценная Сэмми-Джо не пострадает. Она и не будет страдать, уж он-то постарается.

— Пойдем, — наконец оторвавшись от его губ, позвала Сэм. — Машину вести сможешь?

— Тебя точно за руль не пущу, — Брок не мог отказать себе в удовольствии и с силой сжал ее ягодицы, удобно легшие в ладони, почти отрывая от земли. — К тебе или ко мне?

— Ко мне. Там пирожные. Два условия, — она стала серьезной, опять чем-то неуловимо напомнив Кэпа, черт бы его побрал. — Мы оба сделаем все возможное, чтобы хорошо было не только тебе — это раз. И ты уйдешь, как только я об этом попрошу — два.

Брока неприятно царапнул такой деловой подход, но Сэм была слишком хороша, чтобы отказываться от такого щедрого предложения.

— Догадываюсь, милая, кто сказал тебе, что я эгоистичный муд… эгоистичный и наглый, но это не совсем так, — он снова сжал ее ягодицы, неожиданно твердые, что говорило о регулярных тренировках. — В личных вопросах я нежный и чувствительный.

Сэм имела наглость фыркнуть ему в губы, но тут же искупила свой скептицизм поцелуем.

— Значит, мы договорились, — прошептала она через минуту, когда Брока так повело от желания, что он едва соображал. — Пойдем.

Легко вывернувшись, она подхватила зайца и сумочку, и пошла к выходу из проулка. Брок несколько раз несильно саданул по кирпичной стене кулаком, просто чтобы прийти в себя, и потащился за ней. Ходьба со стояком в настолько узких джинсах причиняла ему серьезные неудобства, но он испытывал в жизни гораздо более неприятные затруднения, чем болезненная эрекция, вызванная присутствием рядом красивой женщины, готовой заняться с ним сексом.

До дома Кэпа они домчались рекордно быстро. Ручка Сэм, которой она поглаживала его колено, заставляла Брока проявлять чудеса маневренности, соблюдая при этом скоростной режим, — не хотелось застрять в полицейском участке на несколько часов вместо того, чтобы получать удовольствие в приятном обществе.

— Загони машину в гараж. Там один мотоцикл, даже твоя громадина поместится, — Сэм пикнула брелоком сигнализации, и Брок, не останавливаясь, зарулил в просторный гараж.

Едва за ними закрылись двери дома, как Сэм толкнула его к ближайшей стене и так сжала член через джинсы, что Брок едва не взвыл в поцелуй. Как же он хотел ее — до одури просто. И то, какой по-мужски властной она оказалась, ничуть его не смутило, наоборот. Он любил таких женщин, умело сочетающих в себе нежность и жесткость. С ними, в отличие от мужиков, можно было просто расслабиться, не думая о том, как бы твою излишнюю мягкость не приняли за слабость и не попытались вцепиться в горло, почуяв слабину.

С ними не нужно было доказывать, что ты мужик, они это знали по определению, сколько знаков внимания им ни оказывай и какими нежными словами ни называй. Никакой борьбы за лидерство, никаких идиотских комплексов тех, кого ебут, и вообще никакой головной боли, если заранее оговаривать условия.

Как с Сэм.

— Душ на втором этаже, — облизав припухшие губы, сообщила Сэм. — Присоединишься?

Брок молча подхватил ее на руки, отчего она сначала инстинктивно дернулась, будто пытаясь этому помешать, а потом рассмеялась, запрокинула голову, открывая нежную шейку. Брок почти любил ее в этот момент.

Да, женщины определенно лучше мужчин.

В просторной ванной ( в этот раз, для разнообразия, не заляпанной кровью, ни его собственной, ни Барнса) Сэм стянула с него футболку и с каким-то почти детским восторгом обвела грудные мышцы, потрогала жетоны на шее и с силой провела по прессу.

— Хорош, — одобрила она, и Брок, застонав от нетерпения, скользнул ладонями под ее тонкий свитер.

Под ним был лишь плотный спортивный лифчик, скрывавший то, на что он слюной капал весь вечер, а потому, содрав мешавшую тряпку, Брок прижался губами к теплой шее, нашел застежку и выпустил, наконец, на волю самую потрясающую грудь, какую ему только приходилось видеть: крупная, упругая, с ягодками нежных розовых сосков, она будто отрицала законы тяготения и сама просилась в ладони.

Не глядя, он отбросил ненужную деталь туалета куда-то в сторону корзины для белья и сжал пальцами соски. Сэм застонала так порнографично, с таким удовольствием сжала его ягодицы, что он чуть позорно не кончил в этот самый миг, даже до конца не раздевшись.

— Хочу тебя, — Брок обхватил губами сосок, обвел его языком и обхватил губами, сходя с ума от ощущения того, как Сэм, вцепившись ему в волосы, прижимает его ближе. — Давай, малышка, раздеваемся, а не то я просто…

Сэм быстро щелкнула его ремнем, стянула джинсы, почти встав на колени, взглянула снизу вверх, а потом прихватила член губами. Прямо через белье, но ощущение было таким, будто его шарахнуло электричеством от этого прикосновения.

Брок дернул ее на себя, вытряхнул из джинсов, и вжался ноющим от желания членом в твердый живот.

— Эй, не спеши, — попросила Сэм, но от вида ее припухших губ и глаз, будто подернутых дымкой, его сорвало.

Он стянул белье с себя и с нее, подхватил под задницу и шагнул в кабинку, набрав на панели управления число шестнадцать.

Из душа хлынула теплая, но не горячая вода, и он прижал Сэм спиной к прохладной плитке, чувствуя железную хватку ее ног вокруг талии. Он был готов держать ее на весу часами, только б она обнимала его за шею, выгибаясь под поцелуями, и прижималась к члену — влажная от желания, тихо, просяще стонущая.

Брок не помнил, как они мылись, и мылись ли, или просто жадно переплетались, пьяные от близости, помнил лишь потемневшие мокрые водоросли длинных волос, оплетавшие предплечья, как морские змеи, и острый запах цитрусового геля для душа. И мягкие белые полотенца, брошенные где-то в коридоре. И твердость двери, о которую его приложили, ведущей отчего-то в спальню Кэпа (он не мог перепутать — Барнса и гостевая были дальше по коридору).

И знакомый очень мужской запах в комнате, плотно переплетавшийся с другим, тонким и свежим, и сумасшедшее желание. И хрупкое горячее тело под ним, разведенные бедра, острый, не поддающийся контролю инстинкт, заставивший скользнуть губами по поджавшемуся животу, а потом и ниже, слизать выступившую влагу, как никогда желая услышать стоны, переходящие в крик, и знать — это он делает ей так хорошо. Ей, своей женщине. Готовой принять его, впустить в себя.

— Брок… господи, я же… я…

Брок обхватил губами чувствительный бугорок, скользнул пальцами в нежную глубину, не думая ни о чем, чувствуя, как выгибается Сэм, комкая простыни, и кричит, кричит, вцепившись ему в волосы, притягивая ближе, требовательно двигает бедрами.

Будь он с мужчиной, его бы сейчас трахнули так глубоко в глотку, насколько позволила бы длина члена. А так шея выдержала крепкую хватку бедер, да и волосы наверняка были на месте.

Еще раз с удовольствием собрав нежный вкус, он лег на тяжело дышавшую Сэм сверху, приласкал тяжелые груди с потемневшими сосками и потерся влажной головкой о бедро.

— В тумбочке, — хрипло произнесла Сэм. — Давай же, — она сжала его бока коленями, как ковбой во время родео, и вдруг длинно лизнула в щеку.

Брок знал, что у женщин напрочь отсутствует рефракторный период, но также ему было известно, что далеко не все любят, когда их натягивают сразу после оргазма. Однако Сэм нетерпеливо выгнулась под ним, и он, подтянувшись, выдернул выдвижной ящик тумбочки. Оттуда посыпались карандаши и наброски, наручные часы, а также лента презервативов и смазка.

— Это Кэпа комната? — спросил Брок.

Сэм подмигнула ему и разорвала зубами пакетик презерватива.

— Не думаю, что он будет против.

— Сэм…

— Я живу тут, значит, комната моя. Расслабься. Вернее, не напрягайся не по тому поводу. И не в том месте.

Брок приподнялся, давая ей возможность раскатать по члену презерватив, а потом снова лег сверху и, глядя ей в глаза, нежно провел головкой по влажным губам, там, внизу.

— Давай же, — шепнула Сэм. — Только… — она чуть запнулась, и Брок тут же насторожился. — Не спеши. Не сразу, хорошо?

— Если тебе есть, что мне сказать, самое время это сделать, — он умел держать себя в руках, даже если это было почти невозможно.

— Нет, — со странным выражением лица ответила Сэм и вдруг оказалась сверху, мастерски уложив его на лопатки. Как профессиональный боец, привыкший к захватам. — Я сама. Покажу, что имела в виду.

У Брока в голове шевельнулась какая-то странная мысль, какое-то смутное ощущение, что его наебывают, но Сэм схватила его ладони и положила себе на грудь, заставив сжать соски, и застонала, откидываясь назад, обхватила его член рукой, направила в себя и плавно, в несколько восхитительных толчков опустилась сверху, повела по кругу бедрами, прикрыв глаза, будто прислушиваясь к себе, а потом уперлась ему в грудь и так же медленно, тягуче приподнялась, шелковисто, крепко обхватывая собой, выдыхая что-то на незнакомом языке, потом застонала, сжимаясь на члене, и уставилась прямо на него мутным взглядом синих глаз.

— Хорошо, — как-то удивленно выдохнула она. — С тобой. Хорошо, — последнее слово она почти простонала, и Брок, не выдержав, подмял ее под себя, заставляя обхватить себя ногами и толкнулся — сильно и аккуратно, теряясь в этих вечных движениях, как в омуте, захлебываясь в своих и ее стонах и поцелуях, чувствуя прикосновения тонких прохладных пальцев к лицу, если закрывал от удовольствия глаза, и он ловил их губами, ускользающие, нежные, и находил сладкий приоткрытый рот, и сходил с ума, едва ли не впервые в жизни боясь наступления утра.

— Да, — простонала Сэм, — черт, боже мой… Брок… господи… — она сжала его в себе, приподняла бедра, явно меняя угол, удерживая его ногами от слишком размашистых толчков, и он задвигался в ней мощными рывками, глубоко и яростно, каждым ударом выбивая сладкий стон, пока, буквально осатанев, не сжал ее бедра ладонями, ловя губами нежный затвердевший сосок и не кончил, хрипло вскрикнув, глубоко внутри.

Он лежал, уткнувшись лицом в самую потрясающую грудь самой лучшей на свете девочки, чувствовал ее нежные прикосновения к волосам и шее, и был так по-дурацки, так незатейливо счастлив, что, скажи ему кто еще вчера вечером, что его так накроет, он бы ответил, что давно вышел из того возраста, когда классного секса было достаточно для того, чтобы чувствовать себя, будто завоевал мир. 

— Есть хочешь? — спросила действительно лучшая на свете девчонка, и Брок счастливо выдохнул. И-де-аль-на.

— Хочу.

— В холодильнике есть курица запеченная. И на салат что-то должно быть. Вроде бы.

— Давно ты тут, что не знаешь, есть ли что в холодильнике?

— Баки… ну, обычно он покупает продукты. Я только выпечку, молоко и что-нибудь на бутерброды. Вот салями точно должна еще быть. Ты же останешься? — вдруг со странной тревогой спросила она.

Брок приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на нее.

— Ну, ты сказала — по первому требованию. Пока не потребуешь — останусь.

— Хорошо, — с облегчением ответила Сэм и ласково взъерошила его, и без того, торчавшие во все стороны волосы. — Мягкие, — заметила она. — Так странно, всегда казалось, что…

Брок, прищурившись, посмотрел на нее, решая, вызнавать, или нет, но паззл в голове отчего-то все не складывался, а ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться. Сэм где-то раздобыла два халата, один был ей невероятно велик, а во втором Брок чувствовал себя неуютно, будто фетишист, укравший белье звезды, — судя по размеру, халат точно принадлежал Кэпу, хоть и пах только кондиционером для белья. Наблюдая, как Сэм держит нож, совершенно по-мужски, как оружие, как толсто нарезает колбасу и хлеб, как по-кэповски вытирает вымытые руки: палец за пальцем прокручивая в полотенце, он гадал, как в одном существе может сочетаться такая нежная мягкость и то и дело прорывающаяся почти мужская жесткость. Но ему было слишком уютно, слишком хорошо после отличного секса и в ожидании вкусной еды, чтобы заморачиваться.

А когда Сэм, поставив курицу в микроволновку, а бутерброды — в духовку, попыталась сама открыть банку с маринованными огурцами, сосредоточенно, будто удивляясь, что у нее не выходит, Брок молча протянул руку, предлагая помощь.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась она, вываливая вызволенные из стеклянной темницы плоды в глубокую тарелку вместе с маринадом. — Быть мужчиной иногда очень удобно.

— Женщиной, думаю, тоже неплохо. Всегда можно использовать подручные средства.

— Ну… — Сэм улыбнулась, задумавшись, — знаешь, сейчас не принято придерживать для дам тяжелые двери или предлагать помощь.

— Потому что часто это рассматривается как сексизм. Время такое. А что, в Норвегии не так?

Сэм неопределенно пожала плечами и странно обрадовалась пикнувшей микроволновке.

— У нас есть пиво и вино. Кажется, белое к курице в самый раз. О, — добавила она, заглянув в холодильник. — Баки купил готовый салат, только заправить осталось. И мороженое.

Брок наблюдал за тем, как она выставляет на стол все названное, и заметил:

— В жизни не видел, чтобы женщины столько ели, да еще и на ночь.

Сэм задумалась, не донеся ложку с салатом до рта, а потом подмигнула ему.

— Ну, я надеюсь сегодня сжечь массу калорий. С твоей помощью.

Брок притянул ее на колени, она как-то неловко на них устроилась, а потом, расслабившись, снова принялась перебирать его волосы. Они ели, болтая обо всякой ерунде, целовались, Сэм смеялась, просила рассказать какие-нибудь забавные истории со службы, и Брок охотно травил байки, в основном из училища и из первых командировок, когда молодые необстрелянные бойцы чего только не чудили со страху, и у него складывалось странное впечатление, будто они знакомы если не всю жизнь, то уже очень давно.

Сэм была ему близка в каком-то человеческом смысле. Впервые за долгое время ему хотелось не только трахаться с кем-то, на кого стояло, но и говорить. И мыть посуду, потому что Сэм, похоже, терпеть это занятие не могла, и курить у окна, обнимая ее за плечи, и целовать, разбавляя горечь сигарет сладостью ее губ, потом отнести наверх и брать, снова и снова, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением — жадно и искренне, зная, что удовольствие обоюдно. Что она не кричит под ним, фальшиво имитируя страсть и отрабатывая вкусный ужин, а тянется навстречу, принимая, благодаря за все, что он может дать.

Он впервые за долгое время не хотел уйти, насытившись, чтобы уснуть одному и проснуться в своей постели, в привычной обстановке, не рискуя нарваться на внезапно вернувшегося мужа или маму, не ловить на себе оценивающие взгляды любопытных соседей. Сейчас ему было все равно.

Он хотел уснуть вместе. И потом приготовить завтрак.

Небо посерело, предвещая скорый рассвет, Сэм в который раз выгнулась под ним, устало поцеловала и с явным сожалением отстранилась.

— Тебе пора. Утром вернется Стив. Вам еще работать вместе, я бы не хотела, чтобы вам было неловко. Обоим.

— С чего бы мне было неловко? — Брок помнил об уговоре, но — видит бог — уходить ему не хотелось. Тащиться на другой конец города в пустую квартиру.

— Ты обещал, — напомнила Сэм.

Брок молча выбрался из постели и принялся одеваться. Разгладил измятую футболку, в которой Сэм бегала вниз за лимонадом, рассовал по карманам рассыпавшиеся по полу мелочи, вернул на место жетоны, которые навязчиво звякали во время секса и падали его девочке на лицо.

Его девочке. Какая глупость. И что с того, что ему давно ни с кем не было так хорошо и уютно, так правильно? Жизнь — штука полосатая, как ни крутись, в конце все равно жопа. Не заточен он под отношения. Да и какие отношения? Всего-то ночь, пусть и очень короткая, потому что ему было хорошо. Хорошо и неодиноко. Сколько раз он уходил вот так, не чувствуя ничего, кроме сытой удовлетворенности и облегчения?

Почему сейчас у него такое чувство, что он снова все проебал?

— Я тебя провожу, — Сэм выскользнула из-под тонкого пледа, которым он заботливо укрыл ее, разгоряченную, всего несколько минут назад, и натянула халат. — Ты замечательный, — грустно сказала она у порога, подняв роллет гаража. — Прости меня.

Брок не видел смысла тратить слова, зная, что они все равно ничего не изменят, а потом коротко коснулся ее губ своими и вырулил в предрассветную серость.

Он не любил это время суток за то, что завтра уже наступило, а у тех, кто не спал, все еще счастливое вчера. 

***  
Половину следующего дня он проспал, а вторую все время пытался не позволить себе лечь и лежать, рефлексируя и загоняясь. Он пытался вогнать себя в привычную колею: съездил в зал, где отпахал полную программу тренировки, на обратном пути купил продуктов, чтобы, если посчастливится вернуться домой хоть три дня в неделю из семи, можно было не сдохнуть с голоду, приготовил простой ужин, открыл пиво и ухнул с головой в прошедшие сутки. Будто все, чем он пытался заняться, было лишь отсрочкой неизбежного.

Брок по предыдущему опыту знал, что все новые эмоции нужно просто переварить. Все грязные, душные кошмары пережить столько раз, сколько нужно, чтобы они перестали преследовать, заставляя просыпаться с криком.

Видимо, с приятными вещами было то же самое, — пока не износятся, не затрутся воспоминания о них, не притупится острота, он так и будет проваливаться в них каждую свободную минуту. Хорошо, что свободного времени у него не так уж много.

Выпив пива и наевшись до отвала крупных креветок в соусе, он принял душ, постоянно отгоняя воспоминания о податливом горячем теле в объятиях, об остром, сводящем с ума запахе цитруса и о своем желании — быть здесь и сейчас.

Там и тогда. Все закончилось, и с этим надо было что-то делать.

Сон не шел — не надо было все же столько спать днем. Поворочавшись, Брок сдался. Достал телефон и открыл папку. Всего несколько снимков, сделанных исподтишка. Сэм смеется, запрокинув голову. Стоит у плиты в его футболке, едва прикрывающей ягодицы. Наклоняется к нижней полке, а под футболкой ничего нет.

Он бы хотел и другие. Те, на которых видно, какие синие у Сэм глаза. И чтобы она смотрела на него так же — с нежностью. С каким-то удивлением, будто не ожидала от него ничего, но все равно получила.

— Нахуй все. Завтра поймаю Барнса или Роджерса, возьму телефон. Не дадут — приеду. В конце концов, я обещал уйти по первому требованию. О том, чтобы не возвращаться, разговора не было.

Приняв решение, он тут же отрубился, будто свет выключили.

***

Роджерса он встретил в лифте и вдруг понял, что не видел его довольно давно: около трех недель. Не то, чтобы он сильно скучал, конечно, просто раньше Кэп постоянно мозолил глаза, не пропадая дольше, чем на пару дней, а тут как сквозь землю провалился. Спарринги за него проводил Барнс (и они были короткими, но поучительными), а административной работой занималась Хилл. В общем, ничего странного, но…

— Кэп, — поздоровался он, входя в лифт.

— Рамлоу, — нейтрально откликнулся Роджерс, оборачиваясь. Эта его манера бессмертного стоять спиной к потенциальной опасности — открывающейся двери, говорила профессиональному военному об отсутствии инстинкта самосохранения.

— Вернулся?

— Вчера утром.

— Все путем? — спросил Брок, хотя на самом деле хотел узнать совсем другое.

Роджерс до боли знакомо выгнул бровь и дернул уголком рта в пародии на улыбку. Когда так делал Барнс, это означало «не влезай — убьет», а вот у Сэм… Сэм после неудобных для нее вопросов целовала, чтобы отвлечь.

— Кхм, — произнес Роджерс, явно не понимая, что происходит. — Рамлоу?

— Мне нужен телефон Сэмми-Джо, — перешел к сути Брок, пока Роджерс не надумал себе лишнего.

Лицо у Роджерса на короткий миг стало растерянным, каким-то беззащитным, будто Брок попал по какому-то больному месту.

— Прости, — наконец, произнес он мягко, так, как говорил только с освобожденными заложниками-детьми и с Барнсом. — Она улетела вчера днем. Просила передать, если ты спросишь о ней, что…

— Не продолжай, — Брок и сам слышал, как хрипло прозвучал его голос, и был рад, что двери лифта открылись, пусть и не на его этаже. — Увидимся.

Он вышел, стараясь выкинуть из головы то выражение мягкого сожаления, что проступило на лице непрошибаемого Роджерса, эту почти жалость. Кэп обо всем знал. Ну, или догадался. Несложно было, особенно с учетом того, во что они с Сэм превратили его комнату.

День прошел как обычно, Брок пытался не оставить себе ни единой свободной минуты, а потому бойцам группы пришлось туго. Рука у него была тяжелая, да и репутация не располагала к стонам и жалобам со стороны подчиненных, а потому они не одобряли его энтузиазм исключительно молча.

Закончив вечернюю тренировку, он решил найти Барнса. Тот точно был на Базе, хотя на глаза не показывался. Не то чтобы это было странно, Зимний подчинялся лично Кэпу, а потому общие тренировки были для него делом необязательным, но то, что он не пришел потребовать отчет о проделанной работе, настораживало.

Как и то, что он не попытался придушить его за то, что он осмелился лечь в постель практически с «охраняемым объектом».

— Не ной, — услышал он на подходе к «тренерской» — небольшому кабинетику, в котором Барнс обычно занимался своими странными делами. — Мелкий, ну чего теперь?

— Я все понимаю, Бак.

— Ох, сомневаюсь. Говорил тебе, давай кого-то менее охуенного.

— Условием было удовольствие.

Брок не понимал, о чем речь, но подслушивать двух супров, острота слуха которых заставляла зеленеть от зависти половину животного мира, было чревато. Поэтому он специально перешел на более слышный шаг и, постучав, вошел. Роджерс и Барнс стояли, обнявшись, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. После возвращения Зимнего в жизнь Кэпа всем пришлось смириться с тем, что у безупречного Роджерса теперь есть злой брат-близнец. Сиамский. Они постоянно касались друг друга, если были вместе, положив с прибором на мнение окружающих. Девяносто девять процентов этих самых окружающих были уверены, что они трахаются, но Брок, бывавший у них дома (правда, в отсутствие «доброго» близнеца), знал, что это не так. Барнс был блядуном и бабником, а Роджерс — святошей. И то, что между ними было, превосходило секс по множеству параметров. Они были ближе, чем любовники. Они составляли практически одно целое.

— А вот и наш герой-любовник, — все также глядя только на Роджерса, произнес Барнс. Если бы он хотел Брока пристрелить, он мог бы сделать это, не глядя и даже не сходя с места. Что-что, а навыки Зимнего его бывшему хэндлеру были отлично известны. Он повернул голову и взглянул прямо на Брока. Роджерс предупреждающе сжал его шею, и Барнс оскалился, видимо, проглотив все то, что собирался сказать. — Сэмми-Джо просила ее не искать, если вдруг ты, поведясь на ее сиськи, вздумаешь о ней спрашивать. Хороша малышка, да?

— Бак, — предупреждающе обронил Роджерс, и Барнс в ответ закатил глаза.

— Ладно. Просто забудь, командир, окей? Побаловались и разбежались.

— Бак, — повторил Роджерс, выпуская своего ручного Зимнего из хватки. — Дома жрать нечего, — между делом заметил он, будто переключая его в другой режим.

— Тогда заедем в маркет, — продолжая смотреть Броку в глаза, отозвался Барнс, поглаживая Роджерса по загривку. — Может, научишься, наконец, выбирать продукты, а не ждать, пока этим займусь я.

Брока будто обожгло воспоминанием. «Баки… ну, обычно он покупает продукты». Что ж, бестолковость в быту, видимо, у Роджерсов семейная. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как самому поискать Сэм, не надеясь на этих двух очень странных идиотов.

Пусть для этого придется поднять свои старые связи. Сдаваться он не привык. 

***

На изучение родословной Роджерса у него ушла неделя. Выяснилось, что у его матери был брат, а у того сын, а у сына — дочь. Саманта Жозефина Роджерс. Брок не успел обрадоваться чудному открытию, потому что с черно-белого фото личного файла на него смотрела женщина бальзаковского возраста. Да, блондинка и вполне ничего, но на вид ей было ну никак не меньше сорока пяти. Да и на его Сэм она походила, как Роджерс на Фьюри. То есть ничего общего, кроме пола.

Стоило задуматься, кого Барнс подсунул ему под видом Сэмми-Джо, как безнадежность, которую Брок всеми силами отгонял от себя последнюю неделю, накатила с новой силой. И потащила за собой агрессию. Хотелось схватить Барнса и трясти его, пока башка не оторвется, но он слишком хорошо знал Зимнего, — секреты тот хранить умел. А если это были секреты Роджерса, то его легче было живьем разрезать, чем что-то вытянуть против воли.

Выматерившись, он потер все следы каких бы то ни было поисков с помощью специальной программы и взглянул на часы. Время было позднее, но, если он не выпустит пар, уснуть станет невыполнимой миссией, а он и так слишком мало отдыхал.

Хоть тот зал, которым он обычно пользовался по выходным, был ближе, но он закрывался в десять, а часа ему явно будет недостаточно, чтобы сбросить напряжение и лишнюю энергию. Поэтому он поехал на Базу, благо, уровень допуска позволял находиться там в любое время суток хоть круглый год — мало ли что.

В зале кто-то был. Он понял это, еще даже не спустившись по лестнице в огромный полуподвал, занимавший две трети площади здания. Глухие звуки сильных ударов по груше — четких, отлично отработанных, навели его на определенные мысли, но он и так почти неделю избегал «близнецов», чтобы это выглядело хоть сколько-нибудь прилично. Пора было заканчивать с сантиментами.

Он прошел в раздевалку, и, пока возился с поисками чистой формы, переодеванием и сменой кода на шкафчике (раз в неделю — железобетонное правило), зал уже опустел. Из душевой послышался шум воды, и Брок отчего-то обрадовался, что не придется делать вид, что ничего не происходит, глядя на странное, удивительно знакомое выражение лица Роджерса. Это выражение появилось у него не так давно и напрягало. Потому что так же на Брока смотрела Сэм. Тогда, на пороге гаража.

Пробежав десяток километров на беговой дорожке, Брок подхватил пустую бутылку и отправился за водой. В наушниках грохотал металл, а потому Роджерса он увидел, а не услышал. Тот поднял голову и взглянул на него в зеркало. Брок увидел только мокрые от воды ресницы, обрамляющие синие глаза и замер, глядя, как тот вытирает руки маленьким полотенцем — палец за пальцем. Знакомо.

Брок вытащил из ушей пробки наушников и обшарил взглядом его тело, весьма условно прикрытое полотенцем: едва заметные пятнышки веснушек на удивительно светлой коже плеч, розовые соски, остро стоящие то ли от холода, то ли от возбуждения, плоский мускулистый живот с овальной впадинкой пупка и крупная родинка. Слишком темная для настолько светлой кожи. Слишком знакомая, чтобы считать все остальное наследственностью или совпадением.

Роджерс, кажется, понял. Прикрыл рукой предавшую его отметину и прикусил губу, совсем как тогда, когда предложил сходить в зоопарк. Будто снова чего-то ждал от него. Пытался понять что-то важное.

— Вот как, милая, — хрипло произнес Брок, подходя ближе. — Я искал тебя в Норвегии, а ты все время была тут, — он подцепил пальцами жетоны и рассмотрел на них свое имя, окончательно убеждаясь в собственной правоте. А ведь неделю назад он думал, что по ошибке подцепил чужие жетоны, не задаваясь вопросом, что те делали в комнате отбывшего в командировку Роджерса. А тот никуда не уезжал. Он трахался с Роджерсом, таскал этого двухметрового идиота на руках и перекинув через плечо, усаживал себе на колени и кормил с ложки. Называл «милая» и «малышка», выиграл ему в тире идиотского розового кролика. Ну или зайца. Это Роджерс смеялся над его байками, запрокинув голову и обнажая беззащитную шею, будто признавая его безопасность. И их близость.

«Ты замечательный, — вспомнил вдруг Брок. — Прости меня».

Это в Роджерса он втрескался всего за сутки, прикипел так, что не отодрать. Это ему показал ту свою сторону, нежное подбрюшье, о которой и забыл давным-давно.

— Зачем? — только и спросил он, глядя на пухлый влажный рот, чуть более крупный, чем он привык. И на веснушки на скулах, едва заметные, тон в тон повторяющие крапинки на синей радужке глаз.

— Прости, — Роджерс смотрел прямо, с таким горьким сожалением, будто действительно понимал, каково сейчас Броку. — Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Нет никакой Сэм. Вернее, Саманта, конечно, есть, но…

— Один вопрос. Нет, два. «Какого хера?» и «Как?». Почему именно я, спрашивать не буду. Не хочу травмировать и без того больную психику еще больше.

— Проклятие, — Роджерс, похоже, уже овладел собой и сложил руки на груди. — Мы долго выясняли условие снятия. Им оказался секс с мужчиной. Не просто секс, а многократный и доставляющий удовольствие.

Брок потер лицо рукой. В тишине пустой душевой из наушников были слышны гитарные переборы, и он вдруг с ужасающей ясностью осознал, что никогда больше не увидит Сэм. А потом снова взглянул на губы Роджерса, мягкие, розовые, и вспомнил, как Сэм ласкала его член. Чуть неумело, жадно посасывая головку, а он едва сдерживался, чтоб не намотать ее волосы на кулак и не засадить до горла. А еще — как вылизывал ее сам, долго, со смаком, наслаждаясь гортанными стонами и хваткой бедер, едва не ломавших ему шею.

— Вот как. Поимел меня вслепую. Что, действительно надеялся, что я никогда не узнаю?

— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, — Роджерс оперся бедром о раковину и посмотрел на него открыто, серьезно, как смотрел тогда, на кухне, ночью. Ведь это был он. Не было никакой Сэм, всегда только Роджерс. Брок попытался представить себе эту махину сидящей у него на коленях и нервно фыркнул. — И мне казалось, это ты меня поимел. Не без удовольствия.

— Да я бы на расстояние выстрела к тебе не подошел, Роджерс, — зло процедил Брок, снимая с шеи жетоны и бросая их на стол около раковины.

— Я знаю. Прости.

— Засунь себе свои извинения знаешь куда? — Брок уже собрался уходить, но потом обернулся у самого входа. — Почему не Барнс? — спросил он.

Роджерс снял с себя жетоны с именем и номером Брока, подошел почти вплотную и надел ему на шею, мимолетно взъерошив влажные волосы.

— Потому что у нас не вышло. Получался какой-то цирк, и… мы больше смеялись, чем делали что-то еще.

— Надеюсь, посмеетесь еще, вспоминая, как…

— Не нужно, Брок, — попросил Стив. — Пожалуйста. Мне было хорошо с тобой. Тебе было хорошо с Сэм. Считай, что она улетела изучать своих пингвинов и больше не вернется.

— Да? — ядовито спросил Брок. — Когда я смотрю на тебя и… Пошел ты!..

Он взглянул в синие глаза Сэм, смотревшие на него с чужого, будто высеченного из мрамора лица Роджерса, и не смог договорить.

Приходилось признать, что тренировка накрылась пиздой.

Хорошо, если только тренировка, а не вся служба под началом человека, на теле которого он знал каждый шрам и родинку. 

Уснуть Брок не мог. Его разрывало от противоречий, хотя сам он никогда не считал себя способным на рефлексию, долгие сожаления о чем-то, что уже сделано, и уж тем более никогда не осуждал себя за необдуманные поступки, приведшие его в чью-либо постель.

Все равно, в чью.

Он спал и с мужиками. Правда, те хрупкие мальчики совсем не походили на здоровяка Роджерса. Были, скорее, девочками, но с членами, более раскованными и менее капризными. Брок был крупнее них, сильнее и… Наверное, проблема была именно в том, что таким одноразовым мальчикам ничего не нужно было доказывать. И бороться за активную роль тоже. Как и большинство женщин, они априори знали, кто кого будет трахать.

И только с Сэм, впервые с юности, это называлось по-другому и было, в общем-то, вторично. То есть, секс, конечно, был потрясающим, но не из-за каких-то особых умений партнерши, а оттого, что Брок хотел ее до опизденения. Просто с ума сходил от вида, от запаха, от самого короткого и невинного прикосновения.

От прикосновения, по сути, к Роджерсу. И пусть тогда тот был в два раза легче и меньше, да и вообще женщиной, но вот врать и притворяться один хрен не умел. Значит, и смеялся искренне, и целоваться лез, и член сосал от души. И уж он-то точно знал, с кем трахается. И получал от этого удовольствие.

Брок пытался наложить одно на другое, представить Роджерса в одной футболке, наклоняющимся так, что была видна задница и все прочее. Тянущим его за руку в темный переулок, чтобы поцеловать. Гладящим по колену в машине. Стонущим под ним, доверчиво разведя колени.

Господи, он трахал Роджерса. Капитана, мать его, Америку. И называл его малышкой. Он и был малышкой. Девчонка из него вышла что надо.

Брок перевернулся на живот, напрасно пытаясь отогнать картинки, подкинутые слишком богатым воображением. Ему никогда не нравились мускулистые мужики. Никогда. А потому ему надо было выпить. Срочно.

На второй порции верного «Джека» ему полегчало. Он крутил ситуацию так и эдак, но с любой стороны выходило, что он сам себе яйца защемил, потому что никто его в койку к малознакомой дамочке не укладывал, да и сама «Сэм» ему ничего не обещала. То, что он вляпался, — исключительно его проблема, и больше ничья.

Телефон звякнул, сигнализируя о входящем сообщении, и Брок нехотя потянулся за ним, почти желая, чтобы Роллинза в очередной раз выставили в воспитательных целях из дому, — было бы с кем напиться.

Стоило нажать входящие, как на весь экран открылась фотография: огромный мужик в одних трусах развалился на всю ширину кровати, подмяв под себя подозрительно знакомого розового зайца.

С непривычного ракурса Роджерса было не узнать. Номер был неизвестным, но прислать это мог только один отморозок, плевать хотевший на чужие моральные терзания и переоценку ценностей.

«Барнс, ты мудак», — написал Брок и, не давая себе передумать, отправил.

«А ты труп. Розовый кролик? Серьезно?»

Брок, усмехнувшись, снова вернулся к почти медитативному созерцанию капитанских тылов. Тылы были что надо, но это и так было известно всем, кто хоть раз видел гордость нации в полевой форме. Да и вообще в форме. Признаться, у всех, кто видел Роджерса хоть в чем, хоть в мешке с прорезанными для рук и головы дырками, оставалось неизгладимое впечатление.

Брок до недавнего времени предпочитал никак его не оценивать, во всяком случае, с личной точки зрения. В этом самом личном плане Кэп был человеком замкнутым и оторванным от коллектива. Неконтактным. Никого, кроме Барнса, он к себе близко не подпускал, и когда восторженные дамочки натыкались на его эмоциональную тупость и вежливую сдержанность, то быстро отступали. Потому что иногда казалось, что Кэп действительно не замечает их знаков внимания и не понимает, чего от него хотят. 

Когда появился Барнс, и они почти слились друг с другом на глазах у ошарашенной публики, желающих залезть к Кэпу в штаны заметно поубавилось.

И вот теперь, сидя в тишине своей квартиры в компании «Джека», Брок вынужден был признать, что у него не было ни единого шанса раскусить Сэмми-Джо. Потому что, по сути, он совершенно не знал Стива Роджерса. Ничего, кроме общих черт, вроде выражений лица и мелких привычек, которые сами врезались в память, профессионально заточенную под сбор и анализ информации.

Сэмми-Джо и была Роджерсом. Чем быстрее он примет этот факт, тем меньше будет ебать себе мозг бесполезными сожалениями. Еще раз полюбовавшись задницей Роджерса, туго обтянутой тонкой тканью белья, он решил пойти спать. Один хрен ничего сделать тут было нельзя. 

Утром у него даже голова не болела, хотя спать он лег далеко за полночь и таки ополовинил бутылку виски в одно лицо. Впрочем, не болела она ровно до того момента, как он взял телефон и, мучаясь от дурных предчувствий, открыл входящие.

Картина «Роджерс в одном полотенце пьет кофе» — вид со спины. На фоне окна. Знакомый вид из того окошка — улица, много зелени, редкие прохожие. Спина была хороша: рельефная, широкая, как столешница. Брок даже увеличил некоторые части, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Все-таки Барнс был говнюком.

Через минуту, когда Брок уже сварил кофе, телефон снова пикнул. Коротенькое видео, всего несколько секунд: Роджерс расчерчивает лист мелкими штрихами, очень знакомо, уверенно держит карандаш, склонившись над работой.

«Барнс, уймись», — отправил Брок, потому что сколько можно-то?

«Потрахайтесь уже», — пришло в ответ.

Спрятав телефон в карман домашних штанов, Брок налил себе вторую кружку кофе, стараясь не вспоминать, что в кабинете под пачкой бумаг лежит его портрет на куске белого картона. Портрет, нарисованный в кофейне за двадцать минут. Где он улыбается тепло и ярко. Улыбается Роджерсу.

Всю следующую неделю он изощренно ебал себе мозг, пытаясь не избегать «близнецов» слишком явно. Потому что, стоило им с Роджерсом оказаться в одном помещении, как он с раздражением понимал, что пялится на него. Как Барнс тискает его, кладет подбородок на плечо, обнимая за талию, и что-то говорит на ухо, глядя при этом Броку прямо в глаза, а Роджерс лишь хмурится и смотрит куда угодно, но не на него.

Ситуация бесила еще и потому, что Броку стали сниться сны. Если днем он еще мог хоть что-то контролировать, то ночью начинался самый пиздец, стоило ему закрыть глаза. Потому что ночью он вел ладонями по узкой спине, а та на глазах становилась все шире и рельефнее. Там он задыхался под огромным Роджерсом, чувствовал бедром его стояк и просыпался, сглатывая скопившуюся во рту слюну — так хотел ему отсосать. Там, во сне.

Когда во время дрочки он перестал видеть Сэм и начал кончать, представляя, как загоняет член Роджерсу в глотку, крепко вцепившись в короткие светлые волосы, он и сам не понял.

Надо было что-то делать. Надо было как-то закончить всю эту муть, потому что она мешала работать. Подсознательно он отчего-то уже считал Роджерса своей территорией и замечал, что напрягается каждый раз, как видит рядом с ним кого-нибудь кроме Барнса.

Кстати, сам Барнс будто залег на дно, наблюдая за их плясками вокруг да около. Только во время пустяковой миссии вдруг прыгнул сверху, закрывая собой от летящих мелких осколков, вжал в крошашийся бетон лицом и прошипел на ухо: «Не вздумай сдохнуть — Стив расстроится». И исчез так же внезапно, как появился.

Не человек, а пиздец ходячий.

Вконец измучившись, он уже готов был идти к Фьюри и просить себе отпуск. Хотел хоть на неделю сменить обстановку, прочистить мозги. Улететь куда-нибудь в джунгли и там кормить комаров, прорубая себе путь хуй знает куда, только бы отсюда подальше.

Он уже собирался уходить, сдав отчет и поставив кабинет и зал на сигнализацию, когда Барнс материализовался у него за плечом и сжал горло предплечьем металлической руки. Взял в захват и потащил куда-то по опустевшим коридорам базы. Брок не сопротивлялся. Он так заебался за последние пару недель, что ему было почти все равно, что там Барнс задумал. Не убьет же он его?

Притащив его к кабинету Роджерса, «злой близнец» набрал длинный цифровой код на табло у двери и, едва та открылась, втащил туда Брока. Роджерс обернулся от окна, но не успел и рта раскрыть. Барнс обхватил его второй рукой за шею и столкнул их с Броком лбами.

— Парни, вы меня достали, — заявил он. — Потрахайтесь уже. И, либо решите, что вам это не нравится и разойдитесь спокойно, закончив ебать мозг себе и мне, либо сойдитесь, и мы купим холодильник побольше, другую кровать и заведем собаку. Заебали. Как в детском саду. Что мне теперь, запереть вас в каком-нибудь противоракетном бункере? Легко. Знаю как раз один. В Сибири. Пока будете выбираться, либо передеретесь, либо перетрахаетесь.

Он их выпустил, и Брок уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы обложить его отборным матом, как Роджерс вдруг дернул его на себя и впился в губы: голодно, жадно, прижимая к себе. Он был огромным, горячим и так знакомо перебирал волосы на затылке, что…

Очнулся Брок от хлопка двери. Роджерс тут же отпустил его, стоило отстраниться, не удерживал, но гладил по плечу, трогал шею, смотрел на губы, в глаза, и молчал.

— Поехали ко мне, — решил Брок. Первый раз он с мужиком, что ли? Как девственница, ей-богу. — С Барнсом в соседней комнате я экспериментировать отказываюсь. Заорешь, а он мне шею свернет. Это, если я не успею его пристрелить.

Роджерс мягко провел по его губам подушечкой большого пальца и улыбнулся: тепло, ярко, как до этого улыбался только Барнсу. Как самому Броку улыбалась Сэм.

Утром он проснулся от подозрительных шорохов, доносившихся с кухни. Роджерс наваливался сверху, тяжелый, горячий, а потому он был вне подозрений. Вставать откровенно не хотелось: они заснули только под утро, перепробовав почти все, не разговаривая и ничего не выясняя. Проваливаясь в глубокий сон, Брок знал, что не только уснет в присутствии другого мужика, но и то, что кошмары ему сниться не будут.

От воспоминаний о прошедшей ночи у него моментально потеплело в паху, хотя, казалось, после многочасовых упражнений в постельном многоборье у него не встанет еще неделю минимум. Но, то ли Роджерс был заразой, моментально вызывающей привыкание, то ли в его слюне и прочих жидкостях содержались какие-то запрещенные вещества, но сейчас хотелось снова его трахнуть, а не тащиться на кухню и выяснять, чего там такое шуршит.

— Это Баки, — сонно сказал Роджерс ему в затылок, и это прозвучало как «мышь шуршит, чего напрягаться-то?».

— Что он там делает?

— Еду, — без тени сомнения отозвался Роджерс и, перевернув на спину, навалился сверху, не открывая глаз, раздвинул коленом ноги и поцеловал в шею. Чертов супр, у Брока уже стояло, будто ему неделю не давали.

— Я не собираюсь лишаться анальной девственности в присутствии Барнса, — предупредил Брок на всякий случай. А то мало ли.

Роджерс аж глаза открыл. Посмотрел сверху вниз и знакомо вздернул бровь.

— А вообще собираешься?

Брок задумчиво погладил его весьма немаленький хрен по всей длине и признал:

— Не одному тебе соседей выгонять покурить своими воплями.

— А-а-а, я ничего не слышал! — заорал с кухни Барнс.

— Врет, — без тени сомнения сказал Стив.

— Я в курсе его способностей услышать мышь под снегом в радиусе двухсот метров.

— Трехсот, — ответил с кухни Барнс. — Я себе в комнату поставлю самую охуенную звукоизоляцию. Как в дурдоме, только матрасами наружу

— Про дурдом это верно подмечено, — вздохнул Брок, но рефлексировать по какому бы то ни было поводу, когда тебя целует самый охуенный мужик по эту сторону океана, не получалось.

— Так что насчет собаки? — снова вмешался Барнс, судя по звуку, взбивая яйца для омлета. — Я хочу питбуля.

Решив, что двух питбулей в семье многовато, Брок уже хотел вступить в дискуссию, но Роджерс снова его поцеловал, и он решил отложить разъяснение расстановки сил на неопределенный срок.

Когда утром они заявились на службу втроем, причем Барнс вис на них обоих разом, обхватив за шеи, Брок уже знал, о чем будут говорить в ближайшем будущем по курилкам и прочим закоулкам без камер и микрофонов. 

О том, что крепко страханный союз из Кэпа и Барнса за каким-то хуем принял к себе третьего. Бабу не могли найти, что ли? 

Но Броку было пофиг. В конце концов, это он остался без бабы, с двумя весьма условно нормальными супрами и с угрозой появления в доме собаки. 

Ведь, как известно, общественное мнение - это мнение тех, кого не спрашивают.


End file.
